


Buttered Popcorn Kisses

by LunarWalker



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Popcorn, Romantic Fluff, movie date, smoochin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarWalker/pseuds/LunarWalker
Summary: Okay so the first thing I uploaded for Saeran Choi Week 2k19 was a huge angst-filled mess I know, but I promise this one and the next one are here to make up for it by instead being huge fluff fests. So here’s a little something for Day 4’s themes: Romance/Domesticity





	Buttered Popcorn Kisses

In his lifetime, Saeran had never had the chance to watch any movies, let alone have a favorite. So when the subject of movies had come up with MC, Saeran had was a little embarrassed to admit that fact. However, he was curious about her taste in them and asked her what her favorites were. He’d be lying if he said watching her face light up and hearing the sound of her excited voice as she talked about some of her favorite films didn’t make him smile. Though, apparently he’d gotten too lost into it as she was suddenly looking at him expectantly.

“Um, sorry, what did you say MC?”

“I said, would you like to watch them with me? We could have a movie date!”

Saeran had agreed without hesitation, thinking to himself that no matter what the circumstance, he would do anything MC told him to do in a heartbeat if she asked him with that adorable expression on her face.

The date they’d set at the end of the week couldn’t come fast enough for Saeran, but soon enough his patience was rewarded. MC had brought home popcorn kernels from a trip to the store to make them some homemade popcorn during their movie marathon. Saeran watched her make it closely and followed her around the kitchen like a puppy as she gathered up soda, water, and napkins to go along with the popcorn. Anytime MC spotted him staring she didn’t even try to stop herself from giggling at how adorably clingy he was being before returning to her preparations. Soon the popping sound of the kernels could be heard and the smell of popcorn filled the room.

“Saeran could you grab me a big bowl for this while I get the butter ready please?” Saeran compiled without hesitation, hearing the beeping sounds of the microwave while he searched for a suitable bowl to use. He couldn’t figure out why, but just doing these little things with MC made his heart swell in his chest and a smile spread across his face.

Saeran let out an “Aha!” when he managed to find a good enough bowl to use. The microwave beep that sounded right after covering up the sound of another one of MC’s giggles. “Is this one good enough?” he asked her as she carefully brought out the warm bowl of melted butter from the microwave. She glanced at his choice and smiled at him.

“That’s perfect, thank you! If you could please bring the drinks and napkins into the living room I’ll join you out there in just a moment with the popcorn.”

“Okay.” It took him a moment but Saeran managed to balance the drinks and napkins in his arms and carry them out to the coffee table where MC had already left the movie choices she had picked out for the night. He picked up one of the options that caught his eye and was looking over the front and back of the cover when MC came into the room, setting down the large bowl of popcorn among the drinks.

“This one first then?” MC asked, pointing to the DVD Saeran was holding. He simply nodded, it seemed interesting enough to start out with, not that he really gleaned anything from the cover alone or knew anything about it at all. But he supposed that’s why they we’re here now.

After placing the disc into the drive and starting everything up, MC plopped down next to Saeran as the trailers started playing and immediately went for the popcorn.

“I should warn you I’m a bit of a popcornaholic so even though I made a lot it probably won’t last the whole marathon.” she mentioned after eating a handful.

Saeran chuckled “It’s fine as long as I get some.”

“Ah! I should have picked up some kettle corn! With your sweet tooth you’d probably love it! Next time I’ll try to remember to get some.” He flushed at the idea of a ‘next time’. Being reminded that he could go on all sorts of relaxing dates with her at any time made him very happy just thinking about the future. He pulled her closer and into his embrace.

“Thank you. I won’t turn it down of course, but I’m positive you’re much sweeter.” Saeran let out a laugh again due to MC’s mouth opening and closing like a fish as well as her blushing face. Seems she still wasn’t quite used to how bold he could get out of seemingly nowhere. “I’m really happy you’re sharing your favorites with me MC. I want to find out all your favorites for everything and share them with you. I can’t tell you how happy I am to be able to go on dates with you like this, my angel.” With that, he couldn’t help but close the gap between their lips for a buttery kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short cause I procrastinated again oops but the next thing I post will be for the 6th day and be the next chapter of To Save a Merman so look forward to it~!


End file.
